Sebtana One Shots
by PotterAvenger
Summary: Series of Sebtana one shots. Some may continue. Some may not. Enjoy reading. I take requests into consideration
1. Cinderella

It was Halloween night and everyone was going over to party at Blaine's place. Much to Santana's disappointment was that everyone was going with the fairytale theme – something she blamed Kurt and Rachel for entirely. Santana wasn't very big on the whole idea of going as a princess for Halloween, which also happened to be her birthday, but she decided that complaining about it more than the three weeks she already had would do nothing.

Santana was going as Cinderella because it was Brittany's ideas to put everyone's name in a hat and pick them out once they chose the first Princess to be – Kurt instantly agreed and decided everyone should do that, the boys being chosen out of a hat on which princess to accompany. Brittany was chosen to be going as Sleeping Beauty accompanied by Artie as her prince Charming. Santana didn't go with anyone, she was originally going to catch a ride with Brittany and Artie but eventually decided against it since they were going early to make sure they were on time. Santana was definitely planning to be late.

Santana's costume didn't relate to the 'classical' Disney princess in length. Instead of having the long blue ball-gown, Santana opted for the ridiculously short Cinderella costume accompanied by knee high white tights and some sparkly white stilettos. Her hair was in the classic princess bun, with a black hair bad similar to Cinderella's just in front – giving her a fringe. And of course, Santana even included the 'famous' Cinderella black choker necklace purely because Brittany had bought it for her the day they went looking for their costumes.

Santana didn't know what to expect when she arrived at Blaine's house. Yes, she thought the fairy tale theme was a bit over the top but she still went. She would have nothing to do anyway and since it was her birthday she was going out and spending time with her friends. Even if that meant she had to dress up as a sluttier version of Cinderella for the night.

Once Santana got into the party, she instantly headed over to the 'bar' to grab a shot of vodka. With the music they were playing as well as Rachel and Finn pretending to be Snow White and her prince, Santana definitely needed something to help her through the night.

"Last I checked Cinderella had a long dress." Sebastian's voice ticked her ears just as Santana was grabbing another drink.

Santana rolled her eyes as she turned to face him, her brow slowly raising as she noticed his Disney prince attire – a white jacket with a golden sash and even a medal on the right pocket. "And since why do you care?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, I don't."

Santana once again rolled her eyes at him before starting to walk away from him, though Sebastian's hand taking hold of her left wrist stopped her from doing so.

"As much as I dislike you." Sebastian began slowly before flashing a smirk her way. "We're stuck with each other for the night."

With those words Santana just stared at him for a good three minutes. Enough time for Sebastian to get himself a drink and take a step closer to his Cinderella without her even noticing.

"You're joking?" Santana then said breaking her silence.

"I am your Prince Charming, Santana." Sebastian said still smirking. "You could at least pretend to be happy about this."

Santana couldn't resist but to just flash him a fake smile, probably the fakest she'd ever show anyone. "Really, I'm so happy I could die."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the Latina, though before he could say anything else back to her Kurt already stole the attention of the guests.

"We're so happy that everyone could make it!" Kurt said with a grin, Santana wasn't even sure what he was dressed as – she really was confused by his extravogant costume that he had clearly made himself. "And you all look so happy."

Santana laughed. "I'm so happy to be landed with a young Andrew McCarthy all night." She then proceeded to flash a death glare Kurts way.

"Santana, just because we didn't allow you to come as a villain-" Santana interrupted him.

"On my birthday." Clearly Santana was after some sympathy being 'forced' into a Cinderella costume while having to spend the night around Sebastian, but she got none of that. All she got was a few whispered 'Happy Birthdays' from the fellow guests.

"ANYWAY." Kurt yelled getting everyone's attention once again. "Since the theme is fairy tales and everyone has their prince."

"Oh Dios" Santana muttered before shaking her head, gaining 'her prince' to raise his brow at her while he took a sip out of his drink.

"Right now we will have a 'ball'" Kurt paused. "So grab your princesses and dance the night away."

And just like that Sebastian choked on his drink. He wasn't expecting to have to dance with Santana. He was fine with following her around – because that annoyed her and he knew it – but dancing with her in the royalty style Kurt was clearly hinting at he was not happy with.

"I'm so not drunk enough for that." Sebastian said taking a larger gulp of his drink, almost downing the whole plastic cup.

Santana nodded slowly before doing the same with her own, except the fact that she managed to down her drink all in one. "Another?" She asked, at least they agreed on something. For them to seriously dance and carry on in each others company for the night, they would have to be highly intoxicated.

At least four cups and three shots later, the pair were finally drunk enough to withstand dancing with one another without wanting to murder each other right there and then. Without saying a word, Sebastian offered his hand to Santana and waited for her to take it in hers before walking to the dance floor with her.

Of course before starting the dance he gave Santana a little bow, which made Santana instantly start giggling. Placing his hand on her lower waist almost her bum and still holding her left hand in his, Sebastian waited for Santana to place her other hand on his shoulder before starting the dance. To say they were both drunk, they were doing surprisingly well to not stumble over each other.

"You two are so cute together!" A drunken Quinn, also known as Elsa, muttered happily into the 'couples' ears as she passed.

Looking at Quinn's costume, Santana remembered the moment when they decided to choose their costumes by putting names into a hat. Santana only agreed because she knew that Elsa would be included and that Elsa didn't have a prince to rely on. But what did she get? Cinderella. The princess that got her princess status because her foot was small enough to fit into a shoe. She wouldn't complain too much, secretly she liked her costume because of all the heads it turned whenever she walked past.

"Smiiiiiile!" An also drunken Kurt was now to be heard as the flash of a camera went off, instantly Sebastian and Santana turned to look at him to see what he was doing.

"Sorry guys." Blaine said with a childish giggle before dragging Kurt off in a different direction, clearly he was also too drunk to fully realize what was going on.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Sebastian began talking as he rested his forehead against Santana's. "But I'm actually enjoying being here with you."

Santana giggled softly. "I guess." She took a pause for a moment as she looked up at him into his light green eyes, Sebastian now moved to stand at his full height again as they danced. "I'm also enjoying this time with you and your Disney prince hair cut."

Sebastian let out a laugh as she once again made fun of his hair, a laugh Santana had never heard from him before and Sebastian couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like that.

"You like my Disney prince hair cut." Sebastian said, sounding more drunk than he did moments ago.

Santana giggled again before flashing him an adorable yet drunken smile. "Perhaps I do."

Without any warning Sebastian crashed his lips onto Santana's for a passionate kiss, just as the flash of Kurt's camera went off again Santana had wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck before her fingers found their way into Sebastian's hair. Sebastian's hands had moved from her waist to her butt before pulling the Latina as close to him as possible.

After what seemed like 10 minutes of making out on the dance floor and more than one flash of Kurt's camera, the pair finally took a break to catch their breath back.

"My place or yours?" Santana then asked, her eyes darkening with emotion.

"Yours." Sebastian muttered before stealing another kiss from the Latina.

Once Sebastian and Santana had called a cab to get them back to Santana's home safely, their costumes were thrown all over the place as they made their way – still kissing – up the stairs and into Santana's bedroom.

Neither of them got much sleep that night after a few rounds of fighting for dominance. They both ended up waking up at 12:30pm in the afternoon because of Santana's phone repeatedly buzzing, which she lazily reached for with her eyes closed and threw her phone to the other side of the room. It was only as she did that, that she realized she was laid in someone's arms.

Slowly Santana opened her eyes – instantly facing Sebastian's toned chest – before just as slowly turning to see who she had slept with the previous night. As soon as she noticed it was Sebastian who she was cuddled with, Santana moved practically as fast as the flash to the opposite side of the bed – literally falling out of it – with the covers falling with her.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Sebastian asked tiredly, not even opening his eyes as he felt the covers being ripped from him.

"Do you have to be so repulsing?" Santana asked bitterly as she stood up, instantly turning her head away as she noticed Sebastian hadn't covered himself up.

At the sound of Santana's voice, Sebastian's eyes shot open and he too was at the opposite side of the bed covering himself with a pillow. For a few minutes he didn't know how to react to the realization that he had slept with Santana. The girl he was mean to hate, the girl on the rival team and most of all a girl. Never had he done the naughty with a girl before and the news of Santana literally being his first in that department sent shivers and goosebumps down his spine.

"Clearly I had too much to drink last night." Santana broke the silence, though Sebastian still stared at the Latina who was just covering herself with the bed sheets.

He would be lying however, if he said seeing Santana like that didn't turn him on a little. Sebastian never thought he'd be with a woman, never thought he'd be with a lesbian woman either. But there was of course a first for everything. The only other time he had actually had any attraction to a girl, said girl being Santana, and seriously considered just taking her there and then until she begged for mercy was after their duel of Smooth Criminal. Even he couldn't deny the sexual tension between them. Tension that was clearly let out the night before as he remembered her screams as he looked at the trail of hickeys leading down Santana's neck and heading underneath the covers she was using to hide herself from him, even though he'd already seen what she has to offer.

"Obviously you weren't the only one." Sebastian said with a cough after a long silence, a cough which he regretted since it made his head hurt.

Santana just nodded slowly. She too didn't fully know how to react to finding herself naked and cuddled up with the Warbler. She had literally slept with the enemy, they both had. For a few moments she was even wondering if she could escape the awkwardness of the whole situation by insulting him, but her mind was blank. She couldn't think of anything except the faint memorys of the night they spent together.

"Can't say you didn't enjoy it." Sebastian said with a smirk, his cockiness slowly coming back to him.

Santana rolled her eyes at him as she held her covers closer to her body. True, she did enjoy it. And it was true that the night with Sebastian was the best night she'd ever had. But would she really admit that straight away to him? No, no she would not.

"Same goes for yourself." Santana returned a smirk to Sebastian as she noticed the many bruises and bite marks covering almost every inch of Sebastian's tanned skin.

Sebastian chuckled before slowly walking around the bed to get to Santana, who slowly backed off into the corner – or at least as far into the corner as she could get, which wasn't that far in actual fact.

"The last thing I remember is checking your ass out in that Cinderella dress." Sebastian was at least being honest with her. "What about you?" He asked her genuinely curious.

Santana once again stood in silence for a few minutes as she tried remembering what the last thing was, what she remembered from her being sober. "I recall thinking how annoying you were." Sebastian scoffed. "But also how I wanted to just shut you up by kissing you until you couldn't talk anymore."

Sebastian's smirk slowly returned to his lips. "And that's how I feel right now."

Before Santana could even react to Sebastian's words, his lips were already covering hers for a passionate yet desperate kiss. Yes, he wanted to shut her up but he also just wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be close with her, he wanted his lips to dance with hers as their bodies touched. He didn't know why he wanted that, all he knew was that he wanted it and as Sebastian Smythe, he would get what he wanted which included the lesbian Latina.

"I'm a lesbian." Santana eventually said as she quickly ended the kiss, though she didn't bother pushing Sebastian away from her – even though he had dropped the pillow and all there was seperating them were her bedsheets in which she was tightly clinging to.

Ignoring Santana's protests, Sebastian kissed her again. His arms slowly wrapping around her body so that his hands were placed on her bare butt. "And I'm gay." He said calmly before kissing her again.

"This isn't right." She said rushed, her heart rate quickening with every kiss shared with him.

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked curiously before trailing kisses fro her lips to her jaw.

"I.. I.. I.." Santana attempted to protest, but Sebastian wasn't making it easy for her.

Sebastian knew exactly what he was doing. Even though they were completely drunk, he remembered from the night before where her weak spots where. What she liked and what she couldn't deny. Kissing down her neck slowly Sebastian even added a few more hickeys to Santana's already large collection, gaining a soft moan from her.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked pretending to be innocent before sucking on Santana's neck again, once again being rewarded with a moan.

"Just.." Santana said while trying to keep her breath under control, though in the end she just gave up on it. "This once." She quickly finished before literally throwing herself at Sebastian, dropping the covers and falling onto the bed with him – repeating the night before once again.


	2. Like A Dream

_Sebastian was laid in bed attempting to go to sleep when he heard his door open. In the pitch black room of the night he couldn't instantly see who had just opened his door – naturally his heart beat quickened and his mind initially went to thinking he was being robbed. When he slowly moved his arm across the bed to turn his lamp on, his mouth dropped._

_Santana had walked into his room in nothing but her short black night gown. Sebastian honestly didn't know how to react to seeing her in his room like she was. Nervously swaying from side to side, gently biting her bottom lip and looking straight at Sebastian with her big brown eyes. _

"_What are you doing here, Santana?" Sebastian asked with a slight cough. _

"_I came here for you." Santana said with a slight smile before slowly making her way towards him._

_Sebastian couldn't help but to just watch the way she moved when she walked, the way her night gown complimented her figure in every way and made her look like she was walking on air. _

_'No Sebastian' Sebastian thought to himself. 'You can't do this'._

"_I've been dreaming of you a lot lately." Santana said almost shyly once she reached Sebastian._

"_Oh-" Sebastian paused as he looked the beautiful Latina up and down. "Have you now?" He really didn't know what else he could say to her._

_Sebastian's breath sped up as Santana threw his duvet cover to the other side of the bed, leaving him just in his boxers. Santana smirked as she looked Sebastian over before slowly moving to sit on him, her hands slowly running up and down Sebastian's toned chest. _

"_Santana what abo-" Sebastian stopped talking as soon as Santana's finger was placed over his lips. _

"_What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Santana said with a smirk._

_'You can't do this to your best friend' Sebastian said to himself. 'You can't do this to him no matter how much you want her' _

_Noticing the expression on Sebastian's features, Santana slowly removed her black night gown. Leaving her in a matching pair of lacy black underwear – her smirk growing more dominant on her lips as she noticed Sebastian staring at her longingly. _

"_Besides, Hunter's a heavy sleeper." Santana whispered into Sebastian's ear before gently biting just below it._

_'Don't do it, Sebastian' Sebastian once again told himself. _

_Sebastian let out a gentle moan. "Just this once." He muttered._

_'You're screwed.' Sebastian's mind practically screamed at him. Not that he was paying much attention to his thoughts any more, Santana was now the centre of his attention. _

_Santana giggled before trailing kisses down Sebastian's neck. "Lets see if you can handle it being 'just this once'" Santana once again whispered into his ear._

_Santana was driving him crazy. From the moment she walked into his room wearing practically nothing his body responded to her faster than the Flash could run. He'd always been attracted to Santana but only since she'd been dating his best friend – Hunter Clarington – had Sebastian really been attracted to her. More than once he'd had to run and take a cold shower after she'd been around visiting her boyfriend. He knew it was wrong to want his best friend's girl, but he couldn't help it. _

_Sharing a passionate kiss with Santana, Sebastian slowly trailed his hands up and down her sides for a few short moments before finally resting them on her hips as he trailed kisses from Santana's lips to her neck where he left a few hickeys behind – probably a bad idea considering that she'd be seeing Hunter in the morning, but he didn't care. For the night she was his, this whole situation they were in was like a dream to him. _

"_And what do I say to Hunter when he asks what they are covering my neck?" Santana asked breathlessly before letting out a loud moan. _

_Sebastian smirked up at her before gently biting her right shoulder. "Shut up, Lopez, you love it." _

"_Damn right I do." Santana muttered before stealing another kiss from Sebastian's lips. _

_After at least five minutes of sharing another passionate kiss and Sebastian's hands slowly exploring Santana's body, Santana started trailing kisses down his neck again. Then down his shoulder and eventually she started leaving a line of kisses down Sebastian's chest. Slowly with each kiss placed on Sebastian's tanned skin Santana would look up at him curiously. Eventually Santana flashed a mischievous smirk before slowly pulling down Sebastian's boxers._

"Sebastian." A male voice said loudly, interrupting Sebastian's dream.

Sebastian didn't want to wake up. He was having one hell of a dream and he refused to wake up from it.

"Sebastian." The voice said again.

Just like the first time Sebastian ignored the voice calling his name. It was only as he felt himself being repeatedly poked to death did Sebastian slowly open his eyes, instantly flashing a glare at whoever woke him up – though as soon as he saw it was Hunter he just coughed awkwardly. Even if it was just a dream he had of himself about to get it on with his best friend's girlfriend, he still felt almost guilty about it.

"One hell of a dream, eh?" Hunter asked with a chuckle noticing Sebastian's reaction to being woken up.

Sebastian slowly nodded at his friend before lazily rubbing his eyes. "Why did you wake me up?"

Hunter smirked at his best friend. "Get up, Santana's going to be here soon."

Just at hearing Santana's name Sebastian's heart beat was going so fast he was sure it was going to just burst out of his chest at any moment. He had no idea how he was meant to face her later after his dream.

"Dude, just get up already." Hunter said finally before leaving the room, though he stopped in the doorway for a moment as he looked back at Sebastian who was still laid in bed. "Don't make me come back in here in fifteen minutes and drag you out of that bed myself."

"I'm getting up.. Don't worry yourself." Sebastian muttered before rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

As soon as the door fell shut behind Hunter, Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. He didn't get up straight away as Hunter asked him to because he knew that his dream had more of an effect on him and he didn't feel like running into the bathroom holding a pillow to his crotch trying to hide his boner and not make it obvious to Hunter.

It wasn't even five minutes since Hunter had left Sebastian's bedroom before Sebastian heard their front door open and the sound of heels now walking around the kithen made it apparent that Santana was now in their house.

'Great' Sebastian thought to himself before glaring over at the door. 'Just what I need'.

Sebastian never had a problem with Santana being at their house. Yes as they were younger they had their differences, but now being older they've put them behind each other and they're not civil. Actually Santana spending more time around at their place made the pair get to know each other more and made the both of them realize that they're actually not that different.

Eventually Sebastian did move out of his bed. Though it didn't stop him from trying to listen in to Hunter and Santana's conversation as he grabbed the clothes he was going to wear for the day ahead and throw them onto his bed. Heading into the bathroom, Sebastian got himself ready for a cold shower. A cold shower that he knew he would probably have more than once that day.


	3. Hero

Santana didn't know who else to turn to. She couldn't go to her friends because she knew how they would react. They would demand she report it or at least let them do it for her – but he didn't want that. She knew she couldn't tell Brittany either because she didn't want to worry her best friend, she didn't want to be a burden on anyone.

Which is why she found herself on Sebastian's doorstep. Sebastian never argued with her whenever it came down to something Santana either wanted or didn't want. He was just there for her, whatever she needed. And right now she needed that. She needed to get away from everything and just have someone there for her.

"Santana." Sebastian said with a smile once he opened his large white front door, though as he noticed the look of panic on Santana's beautiful features his smile froze. "What happened?"

"I.." Santana couldn't talk, there was a lump in her throat making it hard for her to say anything. It was already hard enough for Santana to stop herself from just bursting into tears as she saw Sebastian's worried face.

"Do I need to break someone's bones?" Sebastian asked as he quickly pulled Santana into his house, shutting the door with a thud.

Santana couldn't even answer him. Instead she just flung herself at him and started crying into his chest. Never had she done this with Sebastian before, but she needed to. She needed to just let it all out and have someone hug her. Have someone be there for her and know that they wouldn't do anything without her consent to it.

"What happened, San?" Sebastian asked as he carefully wrapped his arms around Santana, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Erik." Santana was only able to get out before she started balling her eyes out again, her tears creating little patches of water on Sebastian's pure white shirt.

"What did the bastard do?" Sebastian was trying to keep himself calm for Santana's sake, but seeing her how she was made it hard for him to not want to get in his car and give that punk a piece of his mind as well as break a few of his bones.

"I walked in on him cheating on me." Santana said while wiping her tears from her cheeks, though Sebastian stopped her from doing that as he picked her up bridal style and took her into the living room – sitting her on top of him as they sat on the sofa.

"And when I yelled it was over and I tried to walk out, he started getting violent." And then Santana started balling her eyes out again.

Sebastian's jaw clenched as he listened to every word Santana had to say, his arms tightening around her, though not enough to hurt her.

After a few minutes of just burying her head in Sebastian's chest, Santana slowly calmed herself down. Or tried to at least. She was understandably shaken by everything that happened, it wasn't every day after all that you'd go home after a day at work and find your boyfriend cheating on you and then as you try and leave him and the house he starts throwing a punch at you.

"I managed to run to the train station after throwing a vase at him." Santana said, a small chuckle escaping her as she remembered throwing a vase in his face.

"So that's why you came all the way from New York back to Ohio" Sebastian said slowly, still trying to keep himself calm for Santana's sake. "Why didn't you go to anyone else?"

"You know what they're like." Santana sighed, not wanting to go into the full explanation on why she avoided going to any of her friends. "And you were the first person that came to mind."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Sebastian asked her seriously, they had their differences in the past but since their final show choir days they had actually spent time putting the past behind them. Sebastian would do anything for Santana without a second thought.

"I have nowhere to stay." Santana said honestly before looking down at the floor for a moment. "And I only have the 25 dollars I earned from work today in my purse." Now she was embarrassed and Sebastian would probably know that by the slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Whatever you need, I'll take care of you." Sebastian said with a smile before taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. "You can stay here for as long as you want and money isn't a problem – my money is your money."

"You don't have to do that." Santana said with a smile.

"I know, but I want to." Sebastian paused for a moment. "It's the least I could do."

"Thank you." Santana said with another smile, as Sebastian gently wiped the rest of Santana's tears from her face Santana couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle. "I look horrible don't I?"

Sebastian just smiled at her. "You look as beautiful as usual. I wouldn't expect anything less from Santana Lopez." He was completely honest with her, even though her eyes were puffy and her makeup had run down her face she still looked beautiful to him. She always would.

"Thank you, Seb, for everything." Santana placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

"He's a blind prick for cheating on you." Sebastian said honestly. "With a girl like you by his side, he should have been treating you like a princess."

Santana chuckled. "Sadly not everyone can be as charming as Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian smirked. "Maybe thats a good thing."

"Why's that?" Santana asked curiously, raising her brow at him slightly.

"Because now I get you all to myself." Sebastian said with a smile, just before placing a soft kiss on Santana's lips – he realized after wards it probably was the wrong moment to kiss her, but he'd been wanting to do that for years.

Since the first moment he finally got to know Santana he'd been wanting to kiss her. She was the first girl he'd found himself attracted to and the first person to ever actually make him fall in love. He'd tried distracting himself with one night stands over the years, but no one ever managed to get his heart or mind off Santana. Originally what put him off from trying anything with her was that she was a lesbian, but a few years later actually finding out she was bisexual gave him hope. But still not until now had he had the balls to finally just do it and kiss her.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said awkwardly. "That was the wrong moment."

Santana just stared into Sebastian's green eyes for a few moments. "Don't be." She whispered before leaning in to place another soft kiss on his lips.

Sebastian moved his hands to hold Santana securely in his lap as Santana had changed position, her legs either side of Sebastian as she wrapped her arms carefully around Sebastian's neck – her fingers gently running through Sebastian's hair as they kissed passionately for a few minutes. Neither of them wanting to break the kiss until they finally both needed a refill of air before continuing the kiss again.

Santana felt better now being in Sebastian's arms. She felt safe and secure, all her worries and problems just seemed to disappear now being here with him. In his arms she felt like nothing could go wrong, like nothing else in the world exists. It wasn't until now that she realized Sebastian was the only one who ever made her feel like this. The one that made her truly happy. Yes she'd loved Brittany and she thought she even loved Erik, but not in the same way as she'd realized she loves Sebastian.

"I love you." Santana whispered on his lips with a smile, her words were completely honest.

Sebastian stared at Santana for a few moments, he hadn't expected her to say that. He never expected her to say that. Though he wasn't going to complain, the grin on his face already told the beautiful Latina just how happy hearing her say that made him.

"I love you too." Sebastian eventually said.

"I will quit my job tomorrow." Santana said slowly. "Is it okay I crash here for a while until I find my own place?"

Sebastian's grin widened hearing her say she'll stay for a while. "I'll get you a set of keys cut." He said before stealing a kiss from Santana. "You could always just live here."

Santana smiled again. "Thank you, Seb." He truly was her hero, she never much believed in heroes until now.


	4. Rant 1

A/N: I apologize to anyone this doesn't apply to. But I wasn't going to just sit back and not say anything. Also I wanted to point out that I will not be removing the guest comments thing, leave comments whenever you like using your account or deciding to be anonymous. But preferably leave nice comments. Leave comments like the one I'm responding to now, you'll get the same treatment. Now I'm not being bitchy for future reference, I'm being honest. Everything written here is completely honest and completely my own words 'From the heart' I guess you could say. I hope whoever you are that left this comment, that you read this and take note.

Dear Guest,

You left the comment "You're a disgusting human being, making two gay people be in a hetro relationship."

Firstly I wanted to congratulate you on your grammar.

Secondly, how does that make me a disgusting human being making Sebastian and Santana be in a relationship in something I thought of and decided to write down and publish and that is in no way real to the show or even possible to happen?

Yes I ship Sebtana and I love reading and writing about them, but that doesn't mean I'm against gays. I fully support gay rights and equal marriage as well as a lot of other things. Love is love and as long as both people in the relationship are happy I don't see why anyone should give a damn about what their sexuality is.

My stories about Sebtana clearly aren't real. Nothing in them is real. They're just made up. Making two gay people be together in these FAKE stories doesn't mean that I am against their sexuality in the fake world or the real world.

In the TV universe Santana is happily married to Brittany – which I find to be utterly adorable, by the way – and Sebastian is probably off in University or some crap like that finding a replacement for Blaine. If you haven't read my other stuff I include Brittania a little, or I try to. I admit my writing isn't the best but I try. I try to come up with something entertaining not because I have to but because I enjoy it.

So I'm a disgusting human being for shipping two gay people together because they suit? Because they sound amazing together? They had chemistry during the Smooth Criminal performance. If shipping them makes me a disgusting human being then fine. There are worse ships out there.

Though explain to me why shipping them makes me a disgusting human being. They're just two fictional characters and if you haven't noticed practically every character in whatever universe you're a fan of every character gay, straight or even asexual will get shipped with someone who isn't the same at some point. But who cares? There's absolutely nothing wrong with that because it doesn't hurt anyone. Just because people like myself ship Sebtana it doesn't mean that we are against gay people and believe that they shouldn't exist.

People are people, love is love. Who gives a damn honestly? Its 2015. Got a problem with how someone is then keep it to yourself. No one else wants to hear it.

My best friend is a lesbian. I also have another old friend who is gay. They once dated. They made a very cute couple and went strong on and off for a couple of years. I shipped them together, does that make me a disgusting human being? Does that make them disgusting human beings? I think not. Now he's probably off dating as many guys as he can get with, and a few ladies, and she is now in a happy relationship with a woman. Does that still make them disgusting human beings for once being with each other?

What I find strange is that you call me the disgusting human being for making Sebastian and Santana be together in a FICTIONAL story, yet you are the one accusing me of not supporting gay rights. Is your mind really that small that even at the slightest thing you see of people shipping two gay people together and making them 'straight' that you automatically think that they hate gays? I never specified in my stories that they're straight. I never wrote they stopped liking the same sex. Never have I made them 100% straight. Surely that should have pointed something out that I don't hate on gays? Or did you just decide to be rude today and search for the tag just to make someone feel like shit for a few hours just so you could feel better about yourself?

I admit I find myself stupid right now because I got your comment at 8:45am this morning and I have thought about it and got stressed and bitchy over your comment until now while I'm writing this at 2:38pm.

If you still seem to think that I dislike gay people then how about this little tale for you. My best friend went through so much shit when she came out as gay 4 years ago. Almost everyone made fun of her and started treating her differently. None of our 'friends' would stick up for her either. One day a stupid little boy started talking shit to her so I turned around and yelled so that everyone could hear, "AND SHE'S WITH ME, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" And suddenly no one said shit to her anymore and if they did then it was behind her back. If you don't understand what I just said, for an entire year our school believed that my best friend and I were a couple. If they asked we would say the truth, if they didn't then we didn't bother correcting them. Why did I do that? Because she's my best friend and I would do anything to make sure that she doesn't go through shit alone. She was the only lesbian at our school. Can you even imagine how she must have felt? Being the only one and everyone takes the piss of her because of it? I didn't want her to suffer alone and if they can make fun of a gay person for being gay then why can't they make fun of a straight person for being straight? To me there is no difference. Love is love no matter what gender you fall for.

Perhaps writing this is pointless because I doubt you 'Guest' will be reading this but I don't care. I'm putting it out there because it pisses me off how people just assume that you're against gay rights and shit.

I've heard about people accusing Sebtana shippers of being against gays but never until now have I had to personally deal with it. I find it pathetic that you would even think that and I find it even more pathetic that you dare to say anything under a 'Guest' comment. I would have loved to have personally sent you a response like I do my good feeback – I always send a "Thank You." There way. Not because I have to, but because they took the time to leave a NICE comment and read what I wrote so I will ALWAYS respond with something as small as a "Thank You."

I would apologize to you, but I'm not going to. I don't believe that I should apologize for shipping two fictional characters together that are actually pretty cute together. Naya and Grant really portrayed Santana and Sebastian greatly on the show. I have a question for you though, since I'm a disgusting human being for shipping them what do you think of both Naya Rivera and Grant Gustin then? Clearly their great performances as the characters as well as their awesome Smooth Criminal duet has something to do with us Sebtana shippers shipping their characters together. It doesn't just 'come out of nowhere' and definitely not just because both characters happen to be gay.

Also, what do you think of those people out there who ship Brittany and Artie? Brittany married Santana but they still ship the pair. Do you think they to be disgusting human beings or because it happened in the TV universe do you turn a blind eye? Do you criticize everyone who ships one or more gay person to make them 'straight'? I don't see a problem with it. Its fictional and by shipping Sebtanna and any other ship like them, that doesn't mean in any way that they don't like gays. You 'Guest' are making that up in your clearly puny mind.

I do hope in your future you will expand your mind and not think that everyone doesn't like gay people when you must deliberately search for stories like mine, that you will come to realize that not everyone is against gay rights and actually most if not all are rather supportive of them.

Have a nice day, week or night.

The Author 'PotterAvenger' and probably any other Sebtana shipper who feels the same way as I do right now.

Ps.. Next time maybe you shouldn't be anonymous when leaving your hateful comment. Hiding behind a computer might make you seem more tough or make you feel even better about yourself but believe you and me, every time you leave a comment like this stating that I am against gay rights you will get another one of these. Every time.

Pss.. If you were curious, I just finished writing this at 2:58pm. I spent a LOT of time thinking this over as you might be able to tell.


	5. Rant 2

Dear Guests,

You all left these comments: "This is disgusting santanas a lesbian and Sebastian's a gay man respect their sexualities your a disgusting homophob",

"Gross story and pairing santanas a lesbian you need to learn that &amp; respect it not by making her confused for a gay dude that likes Blaines d***.",

"I'll say it because I know someone else will and will be ruder about it than they need to but... is it really necessary to tag Brittany in this so it shows up in the Brittana section? It's not exactly a fun experience for a q*** girl to come to a page to read stories about one of the few canon representations we have, only for a het story featuring one of those canon q*** characters with a guy to be at the top of the page. I'm not judging you for writing it, anyone can write or ship what they please, but some consideration for tagging would be appreciated so we don't have to constantly see it. Thanks.",

"Seriously take brittany out of this tag as a lesbian I hate when people turn the few lesbian characters and make them confused it's disrespectful to me. Please take this out of the Brittana tag unless you did it for attention cause it's rude.",

"Why is this in the Brittana tag gross Santanas a lesbian do you even watch glee?" and finally "Wow it is clearly stated in the show Santanas a lesbian not pan or bi that's Britts character and if it's not a Brittana fic and it takes away from a character ship that has helped so many people come out and accept themselves then yes it shouldn't have britt in it and yes it's hugely disrespectful. But if you want to support a homophobe that clearly has issues and a story that'll get hate for being posted in the Brittana tag when it has nothing to do with this ship then yes it's improperly tagged and the authors being an a*** for doing so. If you so choose to write sebtana fine but don't tag it Brittana and expect this story to get any kind of love cause Brittana helped many girls come out to their parents &amp; that whole sans confused about her sexual orientation is even more disrespectful. Please tag your homophobic stories probably. Since it not only disregards Santanas true sexuality but Sebastians as well. This is why I hate people like you taking away a rare lesbian characters sexuality it's degrading and a horrible life you live take this out of the Brittana tag you and your homophobic trash fandom can read it in the sebtana tag not the Brittana 1."

I would write one of these to all of you separately like I did the first rant I ever published, but I honestly can't be bothered writing the same thing over and over again.

And also I should point out I highly doubt that any of you will actually be reading this, but in case you are here's my response to your comment and I hope next time you decide to leave one you will review how you're acting before you post it.

First comment:

I realize that Santana is a lesbian and Sebastian is gay. I get that they are both openly gay on the show and that I love. It adds to their characters, on the show. Now I am somewhat used to hearing the same thing said to many people not just me about writing the two characters being together being 'offensive' and shit but is it really? They're just two characters that people like together. Doesn't make it real. There is a reason why it is called 'Fan Fiction' because it is made by the fans and it isn't real.

I have a question, how does it make me homophobic? How? Just how? Like be serious. Calling me homophobic because I ship something that YOU don't like does not give you the right to accuse me of not supporting gay people – because I do. Hell my best friend is even a damn lesbian for god sake. Besides, would I be homofobic I wouldn't even write about either Santana or Sebastian.

Second comment:

This story is gross? Don't read it then. This pairing is gross? Again, don't read it then. I have learned that Santana is a lesbian, since it came out actually during season 2. I don't have a problem with that. Would I have a problem with it I wouldn't be writing about Santana at all, would I? I respect that and fully support it, I don't give a crap. Sexuality, to me, doesn't define who a person is. What defines a person is what they do and how they act, not who they love. Sure Sebastian wants Blaines dick but he ain't getting it is he? Considering Blaine is married to Kurt and all. But whatevs. If you dislike my story then why click on it? I mean like really why? Just don't read it. Don't waste your energy on shit you dislike, eh?

Third comment:

Firstly I wanted to thank you for actually being polite with your comment and actually writing a comment that I respect more because you're actually somewhat nice in it. Now, as a responce to your comment I wanted to also say that I respect that. I tagged Brittany in this story because I am writing her in it, I will be tagging other characters in the story if I chose to continue it and should I write them in it. I didn't realize that it would come up in the Brittany/Santana tag so I apologize for that – but I would just like to point out that in the bio section I clearly wrote "Sebtana." So really you didn't have to actually click on it. Now because you were somewhat nice and polite with your comment, I will say I hope you have a good day and actually find the stories you want to read on here and not those in which you clearly don't want to scroll upon.

Fourth comment:

First off, I'm getting the impression that you are telling me what to do and that doesn't boed well with me. Who do you think you are demanding I do things? Perhaps if you asked nicely I would consider it but demanding I do something you want? No. Just no. I don't mean any disrespect to anyone who is gay or a lesbian when I write my stories, honestly I don't quite get how it does offend you. It is fan fiction. Not real. Never will be real. Just something a fan has thought of, written and shared with others. Now I'm not saying I expect everyone to like my stories – Believe me, I don't. I don't even care if you despise my work. Everyone has their own opinions and I fully respect that. - But what I do respect is for you and anyone else who also comments to be somewhat respectful also. You have a problem, fair enough comment it. But no need to get all demanding and mean. - I say mean because it is the politest word to describe you at the minute. I didn't tag my story as Brittana, I clearly labelled it as "Sebtana" - but whatever. Who reads the bios of a story anyway? Clearly not you. Like I already explained to a comment above you, I didn't realize that by tagging Brittany in my story it would instantly take my story to the Brittana fan fics out there. I tagged the Blondie in my story because she is actually in my story and considering that I plan to write more with her in my story I thought I should tag her. Just like in previous story's I have tagged 'Jeff' or even 'Hunter'. I would like to point out though I appreciate you eventually asking to take it out of the Brittana tag but honestly I didn't tag it as Brittana anyway so.. Yeh.

Fifth comment:

I didn't put it in the Brittana tag. Ugh. Gross? I guess I you're against this shit like but I don't see why. Fan fiction. Not real. Imagination. Never gonna happen. I wonder, do you also think it gross when someone makes Rachel and Tina become a couple? Or perhaps even Puck and Sam? And in answer of your other question, no. I clearly don't watch Glee as I've clearly no idea who any of the charters are. I just named them after my pet fish and decided to put it in the Glee section of this website.

Sixth comment:

I am aware that it is stated on the SHOW that Santana is a lesbian and that Sebastian is gay. But in case you haven't noticed by now, this isn't the show. This is just a little thing called fan fiction that is just something that someone has made up and is never going to happen. This is not the show. My ideas are not completely identical to the show. Sure I use the same characters and their traits and shit but my ideas are just completely imagined and obviously nothing to do with the show. I wonder if you actually realize there is a difference or not. So unless Santana and Brittany are in a relationship in something I have written, then I shouldn't use Brittany? I shouldn't write in their friendship? Fine. Suppose I could just make them have a lasting argument that turns them against each other for the rest of their fan fiction lives in THIS story and have Quinn take her place. Meh. Whatever floats your boat. I find Santana and Brittany's friendship to be just as adorable and even somewhat beautiful as their relationship throughout the show has become for them. Just because you feel that if they aren't in a relationship then Brittany should be used, doesn't mean that I'm actually not going to write in their friendship. I don't see why there's a problem with that anyway. Friends. Girlfriends. If you haven't noticed, still has the word 'Friends' in both. Fanfiction and the show are completely different. Do you react like this to all ships that include Santana but not Brittany?

Homophobic? Are you seriously calling me homophobic? That.. Is that an insult that you feel the need to use? Like come on, surely you should ask and actually get facts on someone before you accuse them of being homophobic. In my last rant I have clearly stated so many times that I am definitely not homophobic and I've even listed reasons to why I aren't, which personally I don't believe anyone should have to do. Love is love, respect that.

Sure, I have issues. But doesn't everyone? No one's life is perfect and mine definitely isn't. Now I'm not complaining nor will I go into talking about my life with you but still. Everyone has issues, I admit to that. But what has that to do with Sebtana as a ship? Last I checked you control yourself and with that whoever you want to ship. Wether that be Sebtana, Brittana, SnowBarry, Hermione, Dramione, WestAllen or even freaking Olicity – ship whoever the hell you want, why should anyone comment on it? Answer me that, who are you to just someone of who they find adorable together? To me that just shows how lonely your life must be and how little your mind is if you have to comment on something that other people clearly enjoy just because you dislike it.

Story will get hate? Yeah I realize. But doesn't every Sebtana story? I have like one that hasn't been hated on – Yet. But I imagine now I mention that you'll go and spread your hate on that one as well. But whatever, just shows how bored you must be to have to leave a comment on something you dislike instead of just clicking the 'x' on your tab and finding something else to read. - Again for the record, I didn't post it in the Brittana section. I clearly labeled it Sebtana and considering I wrote Brittany in the story I tagged her in it, much like I do other characters in my other stories.

I'm being an ass? Am I? Tell me, who is the one writing hateful comments and accusing someone of being freaking homophobic and then who's the one just responding to what you have written in the nicest way she can actually think of right now without getting aggravated. I think you need to take a look in the mirror, Love, before you start calling people names.

I didn't tag it Brittana. Ugh. I CLEARLY labelled in the bio of this fic "Sebtana". Is that not indication enough that this story would be about a Santana and Sebastian relationship. No? What do you want me to do? Also the cover image of this story is Naya and Grant so once again I ask, is that not enough of an indication to you what the relationship in MY fic would be?

I don't expect for my story to be loved by everyone. As I said in response to a previous comment, all I expect is to be somewhat respected when you leave a comment and not just throw around accusations of being homophobic without you even getting the slightest bit of evidence. I respect that everyone has their own opinions and shit but to me that is no excuse to start acting really disrespectful towards someone for writing something you don't like. Tell me, is this how you would talk to someone face to face? I appreciate and understand that Santana and Brittany's relationship on the show has helped people across the world come to terms with their sexuality and even come out to their friends and family, I find that great. But how does my story influenced by my ideas disrespect that? Its not real. Nothing to do with the show. The writers of Glee and everyone on the show is the reason for that, not me. So why does my story make a difference suddenly? How does it even? Its clearly nothing to do with the actual show.

Question, if you hate people like me then why do you even bother to click on my story? I don't believe that I have degraded either character in my fic but whatever. Its not a real story, not real characters, completely made up. I mean hell, is it not proof enough that it is completely a fake story and nothing to do with the show considering I even used a damn manip for the cover image? How more obvious do you want me to get?

Santana's true sexuality is a lesbian, yes. On the show. Now I'm not saying that in my stories Santana or even Sebastian are straight. Yes I ship them together but never have I ever written that they are completely straight. Also, I've never written a fic where I have ignored that Santana had relationships with another female. Or even Britt. They are somewhat mentioned, but oh no. Never mind that. I'm just apparently homophobic. Ugh.

I live a horrible life? You don't know me. I wonder, is leaving an anonymous guest comment making you feel brave? Does it make you feel somewhat happy to leave all this negativity behind on someone's work? Complain, then fine. But if you have hateful things to say then say it not on guest. At least then I could respond to you that way. Leave a comment on guest then at least be somewhat polite about it and don't you dare accuse me of being homophobic.

Didn't realize it was in the Brittana tag. How many more times do I have to write that? Once more I suppose – Brittany is tagged as a character in this story because she is actually a character in this story and I am not going to remove that because you among other people are being bitchy about it. I labled the story "Sebtana" clearly and even the cover photo is of Naya and Grant. Clear enough if you ask me.

Homophobic trash fandom? Well aren't you the loveliest of the bunch. Just because I as well as many other people ship Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe being together, does not mean that we are homophobic. We are also quite clearly not a trash fandom as we're not the ones going around spreading the hate and accusing people who write things we dislike of being homophobic. Most of us, if not all, do actually support gay people and in no way shape or form do we hate on them. Besides if you think about it, would we be homophobic we wouldn't like either Sebastian or Santana and would not bother writing or reading about them because they are gay. Perhaps think that over next time before you start throwing accusations of being homophobic around, eh?

Now to everyone else:

I enjoy getting comments from people about my work. I enjoy responding to those comments with something even as little as a "Thank you." Because I appreciate that the people leaving the comment has spent their time writing the comment and reading my stories. I don't take that for granted, I appreciate every single one of you reading this and any other of my fics.

I am a big supporter of the LGBT community, being called homophobic is actually offensive to me because I really aren't. My best friend is a lesbian, guy friend is gay, an old friend of mine is trans-gender.. Why would I have any reason to hate against any of those? They're all people. Sexuality doesn't define who a person is. How they act defines who they are, not who they love. So think about it. You call me disgusting and shit but you're the ones leaving the negative hateful comments. I'm not leaving them. If I read something and I dislike it I don't bother leaving a negative comment, I just click off it and find something more enjoyable to read.

Fortunately this time I'm not mad at the comments. Hell I didn't even let it get to me this time. But it gets me how someone can just be so hateful and accuse someone of something so.. Disgusting of a human being without actually having any evidence on it. What do you gain from that?

I respect that everyone has their own opinions and sometimes feel the need to share those opinions, but why do it behind a guest account? Do you feel power of being anonymous? Do you feel brave behind the computer screen? Is your life that boring and lonely that you feel the need to leave your negativity on someone who you don't even know to try and make them feel like shit? I wonder, what do you gain from it? And above all, do you act like this to your friends and family? Do you act like this in person, or is it just when you can hide behind a computer screen? Honestly from my opinion, all of you – aside the ONE comment that actually seemed to try and be polite about it, to me – seem like truly horrible people to know and be around.

Now I'm done with my rant, but should you feel the need to hear more of one of my rants – with more angry typing involved – then I invite you to read my first rant.

To everyone this doesn't apply to, I apologize for you reading this – if you do read this – but I wasn't just going to sit back and not say something.

_Here I would just like to thank everyone else for their support, I honestly appreciate it and I never would have thought that even just one person would stand with me against the haters. You are all beautiful people and I honestly wish you the best, I don't take any of your support for granted and know I will always be utterly thankful of it. _

_I want to especially thank 'With A Violet', because she is one of the reasons why I carry on writing these stories and don't just give up. You are truly one of the nicest people I have ever 'met' online and your support means the world to me. I never expected anyone to DM me because of these hateful comments but you did, you surprised me and you really did make my day a whole lot better. I've thanked you before now and I will thank you again, I honestly appreciate it. I wish you the best and I hope you have a wonderful day, night or morning. Whenever you read this – If you read this. _


End file.
